MSN Torchwood
by Shangreela
Summary: Torchwood Cardiff sur MSN, ça donne quoi ? Désolée pour la mise en page, le site n'en veut toujours pas. Rating pour sous-entendus et descriptions d'un fantasme assez poussée mais non graphique au o2
1. o1

Auteur : _Lyly_[u]

Bêta-lectrice : Fire Serendipity (la classe le pseudo quand même, ne ?) qui a l'horreur de me suivre dans un nouveau fandom étranger… (mais il est super yaoi, alors ça passe non ?^^)

Fandom : _Torchwood_

_**... ... ... ...**  
_

Tous deux assis dans le canapé du bureau du patron, leurs cuisses se pressaient l'une contre l'autre, de même que leurs épaules et leurs bras. Parce qu'ils penchaient la tête vers l'écran de l'ordinateur qui reposait plus ou moins stablement sur leurs genoux, leurs tempes se touchaient presque.

« Comment ça s'appelle, déjà ?

Le ton était plein de curiosité. En homme roublard du 51° siècle, il appréhendait toutes les possibilités de cette nouvelle découverte.

« MSN. Pour _MicroSoft Network_. Il est maintenant connu sous le nom de _Windows Live Messenger_, mais on dit toujours _MSN_. C'est rentré dans la langue.

Le sourire de traviole _made in Jack_, à la fois charmant et énervant, recourba le côté de sa bouche.

« N'y pense même pas, intervint la voix sévère de son compagnon avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

- De quoi ?

- Tu n'as jamais réussi cet air innocent. Ça ne te va pas du tout.

- Et si nous revenions à MSN ?

- Nous n'aurions pas arrêté en premier lieu si tes pensées ne s'étaient pas égarées en des lieux inconvenants.

- Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup entendu te défendre ou protester contre mes « lieux inconvenants » hier soir.

- Il fait jour maintenant, et nous sommes en service et au Hub-

- Hier soir aussi.

- -pour _travailler_, sir. Donc, travaillons.

- Et dire que je croyais que c'était moi le patron…

Indifférent (ou immunisé, depuis le temps) à la moue d'enfant martyrisé de son patron, Ianto reposa ses doigts sur le pad du laptop et ouvrit l'application Messenger.

« Le principe est simple : tu ouvre le profil de la personne de ton choix par un double clic, écris ton message puis l'envoies par un Enter. C'est simple, supposément instantané et pratique.

- C'est l'équivalent écrit du téléphone.

- Exactement. Je vais te faire une démonstration.

Ses doigts habitués pianotant rapidement sur le clavier, Ianto entra rapidement son adresse mail dans la mémoire du profil de Jack. Celui-ci le fixait attentivement des yeux. Les doigts de Ianto dansaient sur les touches et encourageaient la machine à exaucer ses vœux en la caressant agilement non seulement c'était fascinant, mais Jack pouvait penser à d'autres choses que ces mains pourraient caresser – et MSN pouvait lui être grandement utile pour atteindre ce but.

Ianto changea de compte, accepta l'invitation de Jack puis se reconnecta sur le profil de l'immortel. Tout ça en un temps record. Jack se demanda s'il était le seul du labo à ne pas savoir se servir de la messagerie. Après une brève réflexion, il décida de ne pas se renseigner. C'était certainement moins vexant.

« Comme précédemment expliqué, on double-clique ici (Ianto ouvrit sa fenêtre de conversation), on écrit là…

- Et c'est envoyé sur ton compte ?

- Yep.

- En temps réel ?

- Yep.

- Tu peux donc me répondre, et on peut converser, en silence, de manière privée ?

- Totalement.

- J'adore ce truc.

- Je m'en doutais. Maintenant, la messagerie interne installée par Tosh ressemble vraiment à MSN. Démonstration.

Il ferma MSN et ouvrit le tout nouveau network intranet du Hub. Tosh travaillait dessus depuis deux jours. Tous leurs postes étant déjà en réseau, ramifier la messagerie n'avait pas vraiment posé de problème, c'était la dissimuler et la protéger qui avait pris du temps.

Il décrivit les étapes tout en les réalisant.

« Une fois connecté – pseudo, mot de passe – l'utilisateur est bien sûr en ligne, et par défaut tout le personnel ayant accès à ce réseau, c'est-à-dire le personnel du Hub, peut voir que tu réponds présent. Pour ne pas être dérangé, l'utilisateur peut modifier son statut. Occupé, Absent, Pas là, etc – elle a même créé une quelques mentions toutes spéciales pour nous, torchwoodiens.

- « Chasse un alien, mort imminente » et « **TRES** occupé(e), fin du monde, morts imminentes » ?

- Yep.

Jack considéra les formulations un instant, croisant les bras sans s'en rendre compte. Il faisait toujours ça lorsqu'il réfléchissait, même à sa commande au chinois du coin. Ianto trouvait ça assez sexy.

« … C'est plutôt cool.

Ianto sourit, large.

« Yep !

Jack cligna des yeux et son comportement changea brutalement. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent sur le côté, ses yeux gagnèrent en intensité et, lorsqu'il parla, sa voix avait perdu quelques tons.

« J'aime te voir sourire.

- J'apprécie le compliment, mais n'y pense même pas !

Le jeune homme se recula prestement, mais pas assez rapidement pour échapper à Jack. Celui-ci s'appuya sur les genoux de son employé pour l'immobiliser et déposa soigneusement l'ordinateur portable – avec MSN – sur le sol.

« Je trouve que nous avons bien travaillé, Ianto, dit-il en haussant un sourcil lascif.

Il remontait le long de son amant offert, frottant son corps au sien en une sinueuse ondulation érotique.

« Le boss déclare que nous méritons une petite pause…

- En toute bonne foi, bien sûr, railla Ianto en glissant ses mains dans le creux chaud et accueillant de ses hanches.

- Bien sûr. Il est très compréhensif.

- Je n'en doute p-hmmm…

TW...TWT...WT

Évidement, je ne suis pas sûre que Jack ne connaisse pas MSN avant l'époque de la série, mais bon^^ Faites-moi plaisir, d'accord ? Si on dit qu'il ne va pas dans les cyber centres parce qu'il a tout le réseau nécessaire et plus au Hub, où il n'y a pas MSN… ça passe, non ? '^^

_Lyly_[u]


	2. o2

Auteur : _Lyly_[u]

Bêta-lectrice : Fifi ! *court se cacher*

Fandom : _Torchwood_

Warning : SMUT!

Note : La mise en page est minable. Allez vous plaindre aux webmasters. Nah.

...

SuperJack (14h34) : _Hey Yan, t'es là ?_

SuperJack (14h34) : _Cette chemise rouge sang que tu porte ? Elle est neuve. Ne crois pas que je ne l'ai pas remarqué – remarque, ça se comprend vu ce qu'on a fait avec l'ancienne. (C'était plutôt fantastique, d'ailleurs, on devra recommencer) Au fait, j'espère que tu l'as gardée, malgré son état. J'ai plein de projets pour elle._

SuperJack (14h35) : _Je te vois bouger dans cette chemise toute neuve et je repense encore et encore à tes gémissements cette fois-là. Je te vois bouger et j'ai envie de toi. Tu es si sexy dans tes costumes serrés… Et cette chemise __**rouge**__… Je suis sûr que tu la mets parce que tu sais l'effet qu'elle me fait sur toi. Tu aimes sentir mon regard sur toi, savoir que je te regarde et que j'ai envie de te prendre immédiatement contre le mur, savoir que je te désire… Tu aimes m'exciter, Ianto Boy, hm ? J'aime aussi quand tu m'excites. Mais je suis le boss, alors ça mérite quand même une punition. Et je sais __**exactement**__ comment je te punirai._

Toshwood - **DECONNEXION**

SuperJack (14h36) : _D'abord, je t'attacherai. Tu protesteras, comme d'habitude, mais il me faut de moins en moins de cajoleries pour te faire céder. Puis je te banderai les yeux. Ça, tu n'aime pas trop, mais c'est une punition pour m'avoir très excité au boulot, donc je ferai comme j'en aurai envie. Et puis j'irai chercher cette chemise rouge… (J'espère que tu l'as gardée, hmm ?) Sais-tu que ton sexe tourne au rouge foncé quand je t'empêche de jouir ? Je parie que ces deux rouges se marieraient à ravir. Je peux imaginer, entendre tes réactions alors que je ferai glisser le matériau délicat de ta chemise déjà tachée et déchirée de nos précédents plaisirs le long de ton érection, doucement, lennnntement, pour te torturer de la meilleure des manières. Tes grognements, tes sifflements, tes gémissements, tes sanglots de plaisir. Tous les sons que tu fais lorsque je joue avec toi – j'adore jouer avec toi. Ils sont exquis et excitants comme pas possible._

SuperJack (14h38) : _Hmm, rien qu'y penser me donne envie de te renverser sur le comptoir de ton bureau… Supplieras-tu ? Je pense que tu supplieras. Je sais que j'aime quand tu me supplie. J'enroulerai fermement le tissu juste à la base de ta queue et serrerai, serrerai pour t'empêcher de jouir alors que je te rendrai fou avec ma bouche – t'ai-je déjà dit que j'adorais te sucer ? Tu pousse ces petits cris de souris quand lèche la petite fente, ou que je te mordille, ou que je te prends profond dans ma gorge. C'est jouissif. Je te sucerai comme tu l'aimes, lent et fort et profond et serré – ou bien je te frotterai délicatement avec le tissu, l'enroulant autour de ton gland et frottant, frottant, affreusement doucement, tout en te léchant là en bas, là où ça te fait si joliment miauler. Tu aime quand je mets ma langue là, et j'aime l'y mettre. Tu t'ouvres si joliment, et je peux aller si loin, et c'est si bon…_

SuperJack (14h39) : _Ça me rappelle la semaine dernière, quand je t'ai rejoint aux archives. Cet artefact… Les aliens fabriquent aussi de bons trucs, non ? C'était assez particulier mais je suis prêt à recommencer dès que je n'aurai plus de difficultés à rester assis plus de 30sec. C'était fantastique. Tu sais clairement quoi faire de tes mains – et j'ignorais que tu étais si souple !_

Frank_'n_Stein (14h39) : _Bloody __**hell !**_, Jack, ça fait dix minutes qu'il est parti nourrir son pigeon ton TeaBoy ! Arrête de nous polluer la messagerie et va le sauter sans nous donner les détails ! Merci !

SuperJack (14h4o) : _Si on a même plus droit de s'amuser…_

WonderGirl (14h4o) : Moi je les veux bien, les détails…

Frank_'n_Stein (14h4o) : Pas si tu te rappelle qui exactement te fait tes vaccins anti-aliens…

WonderGirl - **DECONNEXION**

Frank_'n_Stein (14h41) : Je préfère.

Frank_'n_Stein - **DECONNEXION**

Stopwatch (16h18) : Sir ?

Stopwatch (16h18) : _Bloody hell_, **JACK !**

SuperJack (16h18) : _0ui Yan ?_

Stopwatch (16h18) : Pour toi c'est déca et canapé pendant trois mois !

Stopwatch - **DECONNEXION**

SuperJack (16h19) : _**Quoi ?**__Mais non !_

SuperJack (16h19) : _Ianto attends !_

SuperJack (14h34) : _Yaaaaaaaan !_

_...  
_

Cette idée m'a fait écrire la première vignette… J'adore les fics façon messagerie instantanée et je me suis décidée d'essayer. Par la suite ce devrait être plus sage : mais j'ai pas pu résister. Jack serait bien du genre à utiliser la messagerie sans se rendre compte, ou se soucier, que les autres peuvent tout lire… J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! J'espère que ça vous a plu tout autant =}

_Lyly_[u]


	3. o3

Auteur : _Lyly_[u]

Bêta-lectrice : Seren

Fandom : _Torchwood_

_..._

Stopwatch (18h16) : 0wen ?

Frank_'n_Stein (18h16) : Quoi ?

Stopwatch (18h17) : J'ai le grand plaisir de t'annoncer que tu as l'honneur de nourrir le _pigeon_, cette semaine.

Frank_'n_Stein (18h17) : Quoi ? Pas question !

Frank_'n_Stein (18h17) : J'ai pas que ça à faire !

SuperJack (18h17) : Et bien en fait, si. 0u pas grand-chose de plus, en tous cas…

Stopwatch (18h18) : Merci, Monsieur.

Stopwatch (18h18) : L'effectivité de cette nouvelle tâche est immédiate.

SuperJack (18h18) : De rien Ianto.

Frank_'n_Stein (18h18) : Je te hais.

Stopwatch (18h18) : Et sa cordiale réciproque.

SuperJack (18h19) : Moi aussi 0wen, moi aussi.

Stopwatch (18h19) : N'oublie pas : 3 kilos de bœuf avec une tablette à 75% en morceaux dedans, matin et soir.

SuperJack (18h19) : Le matin, c'est 6h3o, bien sûr.

Frank_'n_Stein (18h19) : Je vous déteste.

Frank_'n_Stein (18h19) : Vraiment.

Frank_'n_Stein (18h2o) : Rappelez-moi la date de vos vaccins ? Histoire que je sorte mes plus grosses aiguilles !

SuperJack (18h2o) : Question aiguille, tu ne pourras jamais me battre 0wen… Mais si tu veux les comparer…

Frank_'n_Stein - **DECONNEXION**

SuperJack (18h2o) : Ce soir 10h dans mon bureau ?

SuperJack (18h2o) : 0ooh… =(

Stopwatch (18h2o) : J'espère que l'invitation ne lui était pas destinée…

SuperJack (18h21) : Bien sûr que non Ian.

SuperJack (18h21) : Bon, j'ai rempli ma part du marché, si on parlait de cette faveur maintenant ?

Stopwatch (18h21) : L'ensemble devrait arriver ce soir.

SuperJack (18h21) : C'est long…

Stopwatch (18h21) : Tu n'as qu'à remplir toute ta paperasse en attendant.

SuperJack (18h21) : Mais il y en a tellemeeeent ! ='(

Stopwatch (18h21) : Il y en aurait moins si tu t'en occupais quand je te la donne.

Stopwatch (18h22) : Pile de droite : Urgent, pile de gauche : Très urgent, pile du milieu pour t'assoupir.

SuperJack (18h22) : Mais quand tu me la donne, j'ai plus envie de m'occuper de toi que d'un tas de feuilles de papier…

Stopwatch (18h22) : Je vais aller faire du café.

SuperJack (18h22) : Pff, lâcheur… J'ai même plus droit de m'amuser !

Stopwatch (18h22) : Pas en direct sur la messagerie du Hub, non.

Stopwatch (18h22) : Attends ce soir.

SuperJack (18h22) : Ça, ça me plaît déjà davantage !

SuperJack (18h23) : A ce soir !

Stopwatch (18h23) : 0h, et, Jack ?

SuperJack (18h23) : 0ui Ian ?

Stopwatch (18h23) : Rappelle-toi que les trois mois ne sont pas terminés…

Stopwatch - **DECONNEXION**

SuperJack (18h23) : Quoi ?

SuperJack (18h23) : Mais si !

SuperJack (18h24) : Et le costume de ce soir alors ?

TW...TWT...WT

Bwahaha. J'aime les messageries^^

La vengeance de Ianto et le célibat forcé de Jack, ouch ! Quel tyran ce Gallois ! xD

J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! Laissez vos commentaires =)

_Lyly_[u]


	4. o4

Auteur : _Lyly_[u]

Bêta-lectrice : Serendipity

Fandom : _Torchwood_

_...  
_

WonderGirl (13h58) : Hey, Tosh ?

Toshwood (13h58) : Gwen ?

WonderGirl (13h58) : J'ai un service de filles à te demander…

Toshwood (13h59) : Un service de filles ?

WonderGirl (13h59) : 0ui.

WonderGirl (13h59) : C'est la période, et ce matin j'ai oublié d'en prendre un de rechange. Tu en aurais s'il te plaît ?

WonderGirl (13h59) : Dis oui dis oui dis ouiiiiii !

Toshwood (13h59) : Pas du tout Gwen, désolée.

Toshwood (13h59) : On n'a pas le même cycle.

Stopwatch (14hoo) : Vestiaires de douches, salle B, placard du milieu.

Stopwatch (14hoo) : Au milieu pour les tampons, en bas pour les serviettes hygiéniques.

WonderGirl (14ho1) : 0h. Mon. Dieu.

WonderGirl (14ho1) : C'est Ianto !

WonderGirl (14ho1) : C'était Ianto, non ?

WonderGirl (14ho1) : 0h mon Dieu Tosh c'était Ianto !

Toshwood (14ho2) : C'est embarrassant.

WonderGirl (14ho2) : …

WonderGirl (14ho2) : J'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie je crois.

Toshwood (14ho2) : Je compatis.

WonderGirl (14ho3) : Bon.

WonderGirl (14ho3) : J'y vais.

WonderGirl (14ho3) : Je vais m'enterrer quelque part où on ne me retrouvera jamais.

Toshwood (14ho3) : Avec un tampon.

WonderGirl (14ho4) : Avec un tampon.

WonderGirl (14ho4) : Merci, Tosh. T-T

Toshwood (14ho4) : J'ai pas pu résister xD

...

WonderGirl (14h15) : re

Toshwood (14h16) : Mieux ? =)

WonderGirl (14h16) : Pas vraiment.

Toshwood (14h16) : Oh ?

WonderGirl (14h16) : Ce sont ceux que j'utilise.

Toshwood (14h17) : De quoi ?

WonderGirl (14h17) : Les tampons. Ce sont ceux que j'achète.

WonderGirl (14h17) : La forme, la marque, la boîte.

WonderGirl (14ho17) : Tout pareil, les _mêmes_, Tosh !

Toshwood (14h18) : …

Frank_'n_Stein (14h18) : Flippannnnnnt…

Frank_'n_Stein (14h18) : À votre avis il l'a su comment ?

TW...TWT...WT

Mais oui, comment l'a-t-il su ? huhuhu… Si on vous le disait, ça ne serait plus aussi marrant, non ? x)

Je m'amuse beaucoup sur cette série. Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas ! =]

_Lyly_[u]


	5. o5

Auteur : _Lyly_[u]

Bêta-lectrice : Fire Serendipity

Fandom : _Torchwood_

...

WonderGirl (o9h12) : Hey, Tosh, 0wen ! Vous avez Jack et Ianto sortir ? Jack marche bizarrement aujourd'hui, vous ne trouvez pas ?

WonderGirl (o9h12) : Vous pensez que… ?

Toshwood (o9h12) : Que ?

WonderGirl (o9h13) : Bah vous savez, quoi. Que Ianto…

Frank_'n_Stein (o9h13) : Le TeaBoy ? Pas moyen !

Toshwood (o9h13) : Tu ne l'en crois pas capable ?

Frank_'n_Stein (o9h13) : Tu poses la question ?

Frank_'n_Stein (o9h13) : Tosh, t'as déjà regardé Jack ?

Toshwood (o9h13) : Oui, et ?

Frank_'n_Stein (o9h13) : Il est pas du genre à se la faire mettre !

Frank_'n_Stein (o9h13) : Déjà parce que c'est le boss, ensuite il est plus grand, et en plus il doit avoir je sais pas combien d'années vu qu'il peut pas mourir !

Frank_'n_Stein (o9h14) : Vous pensez vraiment qu'il se laisserait baiser par un jeunot de 2o ans ?

Toshwood (o9h14) : 23.

Frank_'n_Stein (o9h14) : Pareil.

WonderGirl (o9h14) : Vu comme ça…

WonderGirl (o9h14) : Ça se défend.

Toshwood (o9h14) : Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Frank_'n_Stein (o9h14) : Ça m'aurait étonné !

Toshwood (o9h15) : Je ne pense pas que ça ait de rapport avec l'âge ou la taille, mais avec ce qu'on aime, tout simplement. Certaines femmes aussi aiment dominer.

WonderGirl (o9h15) : C'est moi ou tu viens (presque) subtilement de traiter Ianto de femme, Tosh ?

Toshwood (o9h15) : Mais non, pas du tout ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Frank_'n_Stein (o9h15) : Remarque, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir grand-chose dans le caleçon non plus…

Toshwood (o9h16) : Owen !

Frank_'n_Stein (o9h16) : Bah quoi ?

Frank_'n_Stein (o9h16) : C'est vrai, regardez ses pantalons !

Frank_'n_Stein (o9h16) : Y a rien qui dépasse !

Toshwood (o9h16) : Parce qu'il y en a qui les _ferment_, Owen !

WonderGirl (o9h16) : Et peut-être que ça ne montre rien, mais ça lui fait un beau cul.

Frank_'n_Stein (o9h17) : Quoi ?

WonderGirl (o9h17) : Fais pas l'innocent 0wen !

WonderGirl (o9h17) : Qui n'a jamais jeté un coup d'œil rapido, discrètement, lorsqu'il se penche, hein ?

Toshwood (o9h17) : Quand il nous donne notre café, quand il range, trie, se penche par-dessus l'épaule de Jack…

WonderGirl (o9h17) : Moi je le dis clairement : Ianto, il a un beau cul.

Toshwood (o9h17) : +1

Frank_'n_Stein (o9h18) : Mouais.

Frank_'n_Stein (o9h18) : Les femmes et leurs goûts bizarres…

Frank_'n_Stein (o9h18) : En tous cas, ça ne règle pas la question de sa queue.

Toshwood (o9h18) : Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ?

Frank_'n_Stein (o9h18) : Mais évidemment !

Frank_'n_Stein (o9h19) : C'est à ça que se mesure la fierté d'un homme.

WonderGirl (o9h19) : Tu sais ce qu'on dit : c'est pas la taille qui compte, c'est l'usage qu'on en fait.

Frank_'n_Stein (o9h19) : Ça c'est pour les bigotes qui voient jamais de vrais mecs. Elles se consolent comme elles peuvent.

Toshwood (o9h19) : Moi je pense qu'il doit en avoir une correcte.

WonderGirl (o9h19) : Wow.

WonderGirl (o9h2o) : Qu'avez-vous fait de Toshiko Sato et où est-elle vraiment ?

Toshwood (o9h2o) : Très drôle.

Frank_'n_Stein (o9h2o) : Et comment tu sais ça ?

Toshwood (o9h2o) : Il a des pieds plutôt grands, et ses mains aussi. Il a de grandes mains.

Frank_'n_Stein (o9h2o) : Encore un adage de bonnes femmes !

Frank_'n_Stein (o9h2o) : J'ai de petits pieds, et pourtant…

WonderGirl (o9h2o) : Je me disais aussi… ! xD

Toshwood (o9h21) : Gwen !

Frank_'n_Stein (o9h21) : 0h bien sûr ! Maintenant que tu n'y tâtes plus, tu peux rire et te moquer ! Ça ne te gênait pas y a pas si longtemps !

Toshwood (o9h22) : On ne parlait pas de la vie sexuelle de Jack et Ianto, plutôt ?

WonderGirl (o9h22) : Si.

Frank_'n_Stein (o9h23) : Exact.

WonderGirl (o9h23) : Moi je pense que Jack, parfois, ne doit pas être contre. Ianto est charmant et plutôt beau garçon.

Frank_'n_Stein (o9h23) : Je suis tout à fait contre !

WonderGirl (o9h23) : De toute manière, vous avez vu comment Jack _marche_ ?

WonderGirl (o9h23) : C'est _caractéristique_. J'en suis sûre !

Frank_'n_Stein (o9h24) : Encore faudrait-il qu'il en ait une assez grande pour qu'il la sente !

WonderGirl (o9h24) : Et nous y revoilà…

Toshwood (o9h24) : Tu as peur de la compétition Owen ?

WonderGirl (o9h24) : Il a de grandes mains !

Frank_'n_Stein (o9h24) : Et un petit nez !

Frank_'n_Stein (o9h24) : En trompette, en plus !

WonderGirl (o9h25) : Quel rapport ?

SuperJack (o9h25) : _Je peux vous dire qu'elle est définitivement plus grande que son nez_

SuperJack (o9h25) : _(adorable, au demeurant)_

SuperJack (o9h25) : _Et qu'elle sait faire de bien meilleures choses._

WonderGirl (o9h25) : 0h mon Dieu.

WonderGirl (o9h26) : 0ubliez ce que j'ai dit la semaine dernière : LA, c'est le jour le plus humiliant de ma vie.

SuperJack (o9h26) : Et, 0wen ?

Frank_'n_Stein (o9h26) : 0ui ?

SuperJack (o9h26) : _Pour information, Ianto sait très bien s'en servir _

SuperJack (o9h26) : _Je peux t'assurer que j'en redemande._

SuperJack (o9h27) : _8h demain !_

Frank_'n_Stein (o9h27) : J'avais pas besoin de cette image, merci bien !

Toshwood (o9h27) : A demain Jack.

WonderGirl (o9h27) : Vous croyez qu'il y a moyen de tomber _par hasard_ sur du Retcon ?

Stopwatch (o9h27) : N'y pense même pas.

WonderGirl (o9h27) : Lui aussi ? Pitié, achevez-moi tout de suite ! T_T

TW...TWT...WT

Retranscrire la mortification n'est pas facile en format messagerie mais je m'y emploie de tout mon cœur ! Pauvre Gwen (je venge Rhys, nah ! ) J'aimerai écrire la conversation entre Jack et Ianto en suivant celle-ci, mais je ne peux pas vraiment, donc il vous faudra l'imaginer^^

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me proposer des sujets ;)

_Lyly_[u]


End file.
